1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for at least one electronic storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a typical desktop computer, generally includes storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk drives, digital video disk drives, floppy disk drives, and the like. These storage devices are typically added to increase functionalities of the electronic apparatus as desired by users. However, the installation of such storage devices in the electronic apparatus is labor-intensive.
The installation of a storage device in a computer typically involves the use of a great number of screws or bolts to attach the storage device to a bracket of a computer chassis. Generally, these screws or bolts are too small to be easily manipulated and installed. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws or bolts are easily dropped by an assembler, into the computer.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which conveniently holds brackets in a computer chassis with a small quantity of screws or bolts.